A Home made of thing both Normal and Not
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Jim and Sebastian both reflect on what it is that makes them so comfortable around one another. So perfectly fit for each other. Request fill. Slash.


_**This is another request fill. This one was for an anon on tumblr. Enjoy!**_

**A Home made of things both Normal and Not**

Jim watched carefully as Sebastian knelt down and slipped Jim's expensive shoes off of his feet for him. He moved to sit down on the floor in front of Jim with his back pressed against the hard ridge of the coffee table. It's not comfortable, and Jim can tell, but Sebastian dropped down there of his own free will. He wouldn't comment... Sebastian pulled off Jim's socks next, and then, picked one of his feet up and slowly began to rub it, ignoring the sound of the television behind him and the strange stare Jim was giving him. Jim sighed contently, his body relaxing as Sebastian's fingers worked.

He'd never once asked Sebastian to do this. He never asked Sebastian to do _normal_ things. Sebastian's skilled fingers were something he reserved for special jobs like assassinations and long interrogations that required a little physical coercion... But Jim often caught Sebastian's hands at work doing other tasks. Sebastian liked to cook them breakfast, and he took out the trash too. Jim never said anything to Sebastian on the matter of the normal things he did.

If he did, he'd be admitting to Sebastian in so many words, that he noticed and actually cared about those little things. The foot rubs and omelettes were so _boring_. So pedestrian. And yet, it was moments like this, that Jim really felt secure. With Sebastian relaxed on the floor before him, fingers digging into his insole sensually, working out the stress of the day, Jim could see something in Sebastian that he'd never seen in another human being before.

He saw a permanent sense of home. When Sebastian's hands busied themselves doing things that weren't so special, Jim felt a little normal himself. He knew Sebastian wasn't going anywhere. Not like anyone else in his life. Sebastian was nothing at all like the fleeting little things that he'd encountered over the years. Jim's parents divorced, his mother left his father sent him away, his friends grew tired of him when he was at school, the people he loved simply _died_, and they all left him clinging to the only thing he'd had in his life. His one and only constant. His mind...

All those things were just a blur of unimportant moments that made him into the important man he now was. But Sebastian... Sebastian was more than that. Sebastian was what kept him feeling important on the days when deals went sour or Sherlock spoiled a murder. Sebastian was warmth, safety, and simplicity in his otherwise screwed up and out of control little universe.

Sebastian glanced up at Jim from his place on the floor and furrowed his brows, meeting Jim's dark eyes. He watched Jim's face screw up in concentration and Sebastian knew he was deep in thought. That was one of the things Sebastian had immediately loved about Jim. He was so cerebral, and Sebastian had to push himself to keep up sometimes. (Sebastian loved a challenge. This was something he and Jim had in common.) There were days where he was certain Jim would skin him alive if he couldn't keep in step with him, and that added to the appeal of the other man he supposed. There was danger and electricity hanging in the air around Jim at all times. He was all the things that made Sebastian once boring life exciting again. Jim had pulled him up out of a dark place of self pity and lack of drive and dusted him off, giving him a new lease on life and a new set of guns to work with. Jim showed Sebastian the world as he saw it and helped him reach the potential Sebastian hadn't known was down inside him all along.

There were days when Sebastian would come home and want the tang of blood on his tongue and the harsh metallic smell in the air and Jim would give him what he needed. No questions asked. He'd send Sebastian on a hunt that would let Sebastian thrive in his element. It wasn't what he'd call normal or healthy, but it kept him going. He woke up in the morning with the thought in his head that Jim would having something for him to do, something to keep him from rotting, something_ spectacular_. Jim was the only man Sebastian had ever met who could understand what went on inside his head, the only one who knew that Sebastian was made to be a killer. A hunter. Jim saw what drove Sebastian, what made him feel alive, and he gave it to him in spades. Sebastian could never have envisioned himself this content before Jim had pulled him into the swirling, dark underbelly of his criminal organizations. Now that he was neck deep in the filth and the fire of it all, his world was consumed with it. He was consumed with _Jim. _

He could look into those dark eyes and just say _'Yes boss'_ for the rest of his life, and be completely at peace with himself knowing that Jim would pick things specifically because Sebastian would enjoy them and would be good at them. Jim wouldn't turn him away, no matter how ludicrous and gory Sebastian felt like getting, and Jim wouldn't judge him for his less than pure habits... Or his less than pure desires. Jim had given Sebastian so much when he'd asked him to come work for him, and sometimes Sebastian felt like he wasn't showing Jim he was thankful enough... So he did what he could. Even if what he could was a bit simple, a bit boring, a bit _normal_.

When their eyes had been locked together for a stretch, Sebastian cleared his throat and set Jim's feet aside, getting up on his knees and pressing his hands onto the couch on either side of Jim's hips.

"What's on your mind, boss?" Sebastian asked softly, examining Jim closely. At this range he could smell Jim's cologne, musky pheromones, and shampoo. His pupils dilated as the smells made his blood run hot. Jim smiled his serpent-smile and leaned in, nipping Sebastian's bottom lip. When Jim answered it was a playful and somewhat scary purr:

"You are, baby..."

_**Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
